darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Race and New Alliances
The third episode of Total Pokemon Island. Tensions are high as two Pokemon compete for victory and one Pokemon must escape the wrath of one of their biggest enemy. One Pokemon creates an alliance for strategy and allows two friends in but is eventually persuaded to make room for one more. A water challenge frustrates one Pokemon in particular, but in the end the winner finds a way to beat out their rival. Two Pokemon target each other in the elimination ceremony, but in the end the losing team regretfully sends home one member who just wasn't able to contribute much. Plot Houndoom and Ninetales relax outside of the hot tub together, with Houndoom expressing his irritation that the first challenge involved water. Ninetales points out how close she was to leaving, but Houndoom says it was only fair that if Charmeleon stayed, she should be staying too. She agrees, and thinks about how Houndoom said that "Fire-types" should stick together, unlike Charmeleon, who was always off on his own with Weavile, Hitmonlee, and Rhydon. She notes that they're always together and begins to suspect their up to something. Cacturne waits with Banette and Gardevoir, apparently refereeing something. Banette is amazed that Cacturne agreed to do it, but Cacturne said "they" paid him five dollars. When Gengar and Zubat walk by and ask what's going on, Cacturne advises that they move as Kabutops and Scizor speed towards them from a long distance away. Gengar moves, but Zubat doesn't and is thrown through the air onto Primeape's head. Primeape threatens him, and apparently succeeds in beating him up as Zubat is seen in the confessional covered in bandages. When Kabutops asks Cacturne who won, he announces that it was a tie. Neither party seems happy with the results, but Cacturne's mind seems focused on something else as he asks Kabutops and Banette to come into the woods with him. When they arrive at a spot a distance away, Cacturne says he wants to make an alliance with them. Banette is skeptical, thinking that alliances are usually made up of assholes, but Cacturne says he just wants to work with them to get far in the game together. Kabutops agrees first, saying that he thinks Cacturne is trustworthy, which he can't say for a lot of the Pokemon on the island. Banette also agrees, noting that as a Ghost-type, a Dark-type, and a Prehistoric Pokemon, they're all looked at as outcasts to an extent and he could use the trust and support. Just as Cacturne is about to ask if they're going to be a three-person alliance, Gardevoir emerges from the woods behind them and asks if a fourth member might be okay. Cacturne seems unsure, wondering why she'd want to join their alliance when anyone would be glad to have her. Gardevoir says that all they see is her beauty (she's not even that good-looking by Gardevoir standards) and it gets annoying; here, she'd be treated like a normal person, as none of them seem to make any big deal about her beauty, except Banette at first, but she believes he's now interested in Mismagius. After making sure Gardevoir doesn't expect any special treatment as the only girl, he lets her in. Cacturne names the group Team Storm, because they'll blow away the competition. Shortly after that, Mew gets on the intercom and announces that the next challenge will be held by the lake in ten minutes, so the group goes there. In the confessional, Gardevoir admits that Cacturne had a right not to trust her, as it would seem suspicious for her to go out in the woods with them, and admits that she sort of feels bad for the other three as they're social outcasts. Cacturne says he isn't sure if he can fully trust Gardevoir yet but he knows she's smart and he'll do everything he can to get all of them to the finals. Finally, Banette argues in a confessional that he hasn't been eyeing Mismagius, but his argument is not convincing. Houndoom is afraid that it will be another water challenge since they're meeting by the lake, but Ninetales is optimistic, suggesting it might just be a fishing challenge. When all the campers arrive, they see Mew and Mewtwo standing in front of the lake, which has been filled with floating platforms. They announce the challenge as a water race, which Houndoom cries out against in frustration. When Ninetales tries calming him down, Weavile notices and wonders why she's talking so much to a member of the opposite team. Mew explains the challenge rules: all the campers will jump across the platforms or swim across the lake to get from one side to the other. The first ten across will then participate in a second race which will determine the actual winner. Mew allows a moment for questions, but no one raises their hand (Diglett tried, but he didn't have hands). Mew counts down, and all of the competitors begin racing across except Diglett, who's stuck in his wheelbarrow with no one to push him across. Mew laughs at him. In the water, Kabutops seems to think he has a distinct advantage over Scizor, which she notices, motivating her to move faster, accidentally knocking Oddish into the water in the process. Bellsprout also sprints across the platforms, but Primeape gains speed on him. When she is about to pass him, she angrily punches him out of the way, sending him soaring into the air. Gliscor claims one of the lead positions, hovering over the water, but is slowed down when Wooper splashes water on him to slow him down, and he finally falls into the lake. Kabutops makes it to the other side first, and Bellsprout crashes into the ground after that, claiming second. Wooper gets third place, while Scizor gets fourth, Kadabra gets fifth, and Lapras gets sixth. Gabite knocks Gengar into the water to claim seventh, and Lopunny follows, claiming eighth. Banette surges ahead, hoping to make the top ten to gain popularity with his team, but Mewtwo, who still holds a grudge against the puppet, launches a rock at his head telekinetically, knocking him into the water. Banette is not amused, but he says he's not a tattletale, and if that's how Mewtwo wants to play it then that's how they'll play it. Mewtwo's sabotage allows Gardevoir to claim ninth and Weavile to secure the final spot; the only reason she hadn't finished sooner is because she had sprained her ankle on the way over. Mew sends the ones who hadn't finished the race back to the other side while having the top ten line up along his side of the shore. Kadabra stands next to Lopunny and whispers to her to meet him at the campfire after the ceremony and bring Primeape with her, telling her to "just trust me." Mewtwo blows the whistle and the campers begin running back across the lake. Kabutops, Lapras, and Wooper dive into the water, while Kadabra floats across the lake and the rest of the campers move across the platforms with the sole exception of Bellsprout, who is still in too much pain after being punched by Primeape to move. Weavile and Lopunny are in first place out of the Pokemon on the platforms, glaring at each other the whole time; Weavile hates that Lopunny thinks she's so beautiful and should be the leader of the team, while Lopunny says Weavile is "a bitch and not even remotely attractive." Soon, Scizor claims the apparent lead, seeing Lapras and Wooper in the water hot on her tail. She reaches the other side, believing herself to have first, but Mew corrects her, showing that Kabutops had already got there. Kabutops smiles mockingly at her as he celebrates with his team. Mew awards the Killer Kyogres a second hot tub in case they all can't fit in the first, which Houndoom decides not even to complain about. Meanwhile, he tells the Great Groudons to meet him at the campfire later to eliminate someone else. At the campfire ceremony, Weavile and Lopunny glare at each other, Scizor seems annoyed about her loss, and Gabite and Primeape seem angry. Weavile says she and her alliance voted for Lopunny, while Lopunny says she voted for Weavile. However, Charmeleon admits that he, Hitmonlee, and Rhydon didn't actually vote for Lopunny, instead voting for someone who didn't get far in the challenges. Mew begins awarding Pokeblocks, first to Swinub, then to Wooper, Scizor, Bronzong, Charmeleon, Clefairy, Mawile, Rhydon, Hitmonlee, Kadabra, Gabite, and Ninetales. This leaves Weavile, Lopunny, Primeape, and Diglett. Weavile grins at Lopunny triumphantly when her name is called only to see Lopunny do the same back to her when Lopunny's name is called immediately after. Mew says that Primeape seems to be there for punching Bellsprout across the lake, sabotaging a team member, while Diglett is there for not really participating, which he couldn't help due to being stuck in a wheelbarrow. Mew draws out a pause before giving the final Pokeblock to... Primeape. However, as Diglett hangs his head in shame, the normally angry Primeape goes over and pats Diglett on the head supportively, shocking everyone. Swinub and Wooper are sad to see their friend go, while even the meaner team members like Rhydon, Gabite, Weavile, and Lopunny seem a bit sad to see Diglett go. Rhydon and Kadabra both explain in confessionals that they sort of liked Diglett, but he wasn't the most helpful and it just seemed like the best choice to send him home. Mew and Mewtwo even seem regretful as they prepare to send Diglett off. Diglett is very understanding and admits it was probably for the good of the team. Swinub and Wooper wheel him to the dock and promise to keep on fighting for him, and Diglett gives them his support, saying he knows they'll do great. In his last confessional, he says it was too bad the first two challenges were water-based or he could have done better, but he's glad he came because he had fun in his short stay. He gives his support to Swinub and Wooper and says he hopes the Great Groudons make him proud. After Diglett is taken away by the Wailord, Lopunny and Primeape meet Kadabra where they were told to earlier. Kadabra explains that he's discovered Weavile's alliance, Team Conquer, and wishes to create a counter-alliance. Primeape thinks the alliance is too small and suggests Gabite, but Kadabra says he knows Weavile wants her for Team Conquer and if Weavile has asked her already, then telling Gabite about their alliance may lead her to reveal it to Weavile. She also suggests Scizor, who was turned down for being too independent, and Bronzong, who was too lazy. When Lopunny and Primeape agree to join, Kadabra says that their alliance will be called Team Virus, because they're going to take down Weavile's alliance from the inside out. However, it is revealed that Clefairy, Mawile, Wooper, and Swinub were watching from the woods. Wooper reveals that he heard Kadabra whisper to Lopunny at the lake and knew they'd be up for something. Clefairy decides the four of them should also create an alliance for safety. After rejecting Clefairy's name choice of Team Heart, Swinub's choice of the Super Flying Ninja Muffin Warriors (which Wooper approves), Clefairy's compromise name of Team Super Heart, and Wooper's suggestion of Team Candy, they settle on Mawile's suggestion of Team Sweet. The group leaves, but are almost caught when Mawile snaps a twig with her foot. Luckily, Kadabra just thinks it's Zubat falling out of a tree, to Primeape's delight. Cast Great Groudons *Bronzong *Charmeleon *Clefairy *Diglett *Gabite *Hitmonlee *Kadabra *Lopunny *Mawile *Ninetales *Primeape *Rhydon *Scizor *Swinub *Weavile *Wooper Killer Kyogres *Banette *Bellsprout *Cacturne *Dragonite *Gardevoir *Gengar *Gliscor *Houndoom *Kabutops *Lapras *Lileep *Mismagius *Oddish *Pidgeotto *Shinx *Venonat *Zubat Host *Mew *Mewtwo Trivia Category:Total Pokemon Series